Nightshade (Skyrim)
}} Nightshade is an ingredient in . It can be used to make potions at an alchemy lab as part of alchemy. Background Quests Few and Far Between *Ingun Black-Briar, an apprentice Alchemist in Riften, asks the Dragonborn to obtain twenty Nightshades to help restock her teacher's depleted supply. She also asks the Dragonborn to collect twenty Deathbell and twenty Nirnroot. Cultural uses *Nightshade is a necessary ingredient for performing the Black Sacrament, a taboo ritual used to contact the Dark Brotherhood. *Nightshade is sometimes left on the victims of Dark Brotherhood Assassins as a calling card. *Indigenous to Elsweyr, Nightshade is grown by the Khajiit for use with Skooma brewing. Locations Nightshade are flowering plants that can be found throughout Skyrim, normally around cemeteries or graveyards. *At least sixteen Nightshade plants can be found in Solitude. *A Nightshade plant grows in the garden of the Alchemist's Shack. *At least five Nightshade plants can be found in Hamvir's Rest. *Eight Nightshade plants can be found in the Riften cemetery. *Ten Nightshade plants can be found in the Falkreath cemetery. *Four Nightshade plants can be found in Cold Rock Pass, just below the entrance to Cold Rock Pass. *One Nightshade can be found at Arcadia's Cauldron. *Herluin Lothaire, the alchemist at The Thieves Guild has one Nightshade present. He restocks his inventory every few days, which allows Nightshade to be purchased again. *A few Nightshade plants can be found in the garden of the Arch-Mage's Quarters inside the College of Winterhold. *The water reservoir at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary outside of Falkreath is ringed by three Nightshade plants. *Found beneath the corpse of Astrid after the quest "To Kill an Empire." *The Black Sacrament effigies at Black-Briar Lodge, the home of Aventus Aretino, Volunruud, and the Falkreath Sanctuary. *Three Nightshade plants can be found behind Meeko's Shack. *There are several (more than 10) Nightshade plants, a word wall, and a dragon priest inside Labyrinthian. *Morthal, Alva's House; three can be found at the end table in the cellar. *One by a tree on the edge of the swampy area across from the Solitude harbor. *Three can be found at an intersection of the road leading to Markarth. Found at the south end of a large island located east of Markarth. There is a double bridge at that location. *There are about three or four outside of High Hrothgar, to the left of the chest. *At least five can be found around Serpent's Bluff Redoubt. *Many Nightshade plants can be found within the Volkihar Great Hall and the Volkihar Courtyard. *One Nightshade can be found just outside of Dragon Bridge next to the road headed northeast toward Solitude. *Two Nightshade can be found outside the Dawnstar Sanctuary entrance, one on each side of the door. *Three can be found on top of Orphan Rock. Potions † multiple effects Gallery Nightshade1.jpg Trivia *The real-life equivalent of Nightshade stems from a family of flowering plants known as Solanaceae, which blooms on plants which produce potatoes, tomatoes, and eggplants. *''Atropa belladonna'', commonly called "Deadly nightshade," is an herb which causes delirium and other hallucinogenic effects. See also *Nightshade Plant *Black Sacrament Appearances * * * de:Tollkirsche (Skyrim) es:Belladama (Skyrim) it:Belladonna (Skyrim) nl:Nachtschade/Skyrim pl:Psianka ru:Паслен (Skyrim)